undertale_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Rules
The wiki's chat can be selected either by selecting "Chat" on the top toolbar, under "On the Wiki" or on the side, under "Live! Chat." Many - if not nearly all - of these rules were blatantly stolen from the Undertale wiki, and in spite of many having been changed, or outright removed, credit should be given where credit is due. All rules will be enforced at the discretion of our mods. If you have a problem with this, message an admin, and we'll see to helping to you out as fast as we can. Chat Guidelines General: * No Excessive minimodding. This is when a non-moderating user attempts to take on the role of a mod by telling users how to behave. * Anything goes within PMs, although harassment via PMs will lead to a block. * Swearing is allowed, but not excessively. '''Excessive usage may result in a kick or a ban. * '''Do not test chat functionalities. This includes, but is not limited to testing emoticons, slash-commands, and chat tags. * Linking to blatantly NSFW content will result in an instantaneous ban. Linking to pornography, gore, anything that is really unseemly, and graphic discussion is absolutely forbidden. Slight innuendos and jokes are allowed. * Personal attacks, harassment, insults, bigotry, racism, etc. will result in a ban. ** Slurs, or derogatory remarks against minorities, will result in a ban. (i.e., n****r, f****t, etc.) Abbreviations or derivatives of such words are not allowed either. * Violation of personal privacy will result in a ban. This includes revealing information about others against their will, such as announcing their real name, location, age, etc. * Actions that disrupt rational conversation will result in a ban. '''This includes trolling, spamming, and speaking in all caps. * '''Don't go out of your way to irritate others. You can have arguments and debates, but don't get too passionate. Avoid unnecessary conflict, and don't start drama. No organization of chat invasions of other wikis. * Malicious s'ockpuppeting will result in an instant ban.' (Abusing multiple accounts.) * Do not abuse Chat Tags. '''This means that you should avoid using them in ways that obstruct the flow of chat. They are fine in moderation, but don't overuse them. * '''Overall, keep the chat PG13. Topics of Discussion: * Avoid spoiling the game for players that have not completed it. Roleplay Guidelines * When in an RP battle, use proper "You first" ettique. Do not perform actions such as "Alice stabs Bob," but rather you should say "Alice attempts ''to stab Bob," and so forth, allowing the other person time to react, rather than just forcing them to accept what you have done to them. * '''You can roleplay any character from the Undertale canon, and its AUs. You may also roleplay your OCs, but not others' OCs. ' * Don't godmod. Among the things that may be considered godmodding are: infinitely dodging attacks, having an unrealistic amount of healing items, using overpowered abilities, and so on. ' ' Character Page Guidelines * Do not use art or fanart from small artists without proper consent, art from video games is allowed, however you may not claim it as your own. * Do not create overpowered OCs or fanon characters. Chat Emoticons * A list of the chat emoticons is being worked on. * A tutorial for using chat enhancements is being worked on. * If you have any requests for particular emoticons, ask here.